


fourth of july

by 12mywickeybaby10



Category: Jack the Giant Slayer (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12mywickeybaby10/pseuds/12mywickeybaby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Fourth of July!!!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	fourth of july

Today is fourth of July and we are going out to a park. Wicke said I'm excited to our party!!!! I said I know my sweet baby. I kissed him on his cheek. Elmont said are you ready? We said yes!!!! We walked to the park. There were a lot of people there. Wicke said I'll race you!!!!! Me and him raced to the swings. We was swinging real high.then we went down some slides. Then we ran around the park. Then wicke said I'm hungry. I said me too. Let's go eat. We ate burgers, backed beans,hotdogs, potato salad, and we had pop. Then we went back to the slides. We went down the biggest one there. Roderick came over he said are you tow having fun? We said yes. Jack said I'll race you on the swings, crawe and Elmont! Elmont said oh yeah?? I bet I'll win! Crawe said oh it's on!!!!!! The raced each other on the swings they were very high. Wicke said wow!!!!!!!!! I said wicke I love you my sweet baby boy!!!!!!!! Wicke said I love you too!!!!!!! My baby girl!!!!! We started making out. When we stopped the three boys stopped swinging Elmont said he won. Elmont said were you two making out? Wicke said oh yes he kissed me. I said hey wicke!!! Then it started getting dark. Elmont said it time for the fireworks!!! Wicke said yeah but I'm scared of fireworks. I said I'll be there for you baby. I gave him a hug. Wicke started to cry. Elmont said aww wicke. We sat on a blanket and ate candy. But wicke said he was very very scared I said awwwwww don't be scared my baby boy. Look the fireworks are so pretty. Wicke said I know but they are loud. He cried the whole time. We left when the fireworks were over. We had a great time!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story!!!


End file.
